Together
by Xernes
Summary: When Hoyt moves in with Jason, both of them are suffering in some way.


**A/N: I cannot believe that there are no Jason/Hoyt fanfictions! I always thought these two would make a pretty interesting pairing. This is in show!verse and starts around when Hoyt asks Jason if he can live with him for a while. Hopefully there are some other Jason/Hoyt shippers out there who will be happy to see the first Jason/Hoyt fic! I hope I do the pairing justice! Enjoy!~**

**Oh, also! Jason and Hoyt say "man" a lot in this fic.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Together**

**

* * *

**

"Jason!" Hoyt called out exasperatedly. The heat, his good for nothing momma, and all of the bullshit with his girlfriend already had him worked up, and now he was annoyed with his best friend. "Can I crash at your place for a little while, or not?"

Jason was taken aback by Hoyt's tone; he blinked stupidly and cocked his eyebrow. "Of course you can, man," he said in his thick country accent. "That's kinda a nasty way to ask!"

Hoyt rolled his eyes; Jason always meant well, but he was dumber than a box of rocks sometimes. He removed his hat and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. "Thanks, man. You're really helping me out a lot."

"Don't mention it, man. I know you'd do the same for me if I needed a place to crash for a while," Jason said, looking down at his watch. "Time to go home!" he said excitedly when he saw that they were done working for the day.

"You want to go to Merlotte's for dinner and get some beer?" Hoyt asked him as he took off his fluorescent orange vest.

"Heck yeah! Maybe there will be some ladies there who are lookin' to have a good time," he wondered aloud with a wide smile on his face.

Hoyt felt differently. He wanted nothing to do with any of the women there. He just wanted Jessica back.

**. . .**

"Y'all leaving?" Hoyt called out to girls who were running down the hallway and out of Jason's house. "It was really nice meetin' y'all!"

Hoyt looked at the clock. That annoying girl only left his room five minutes ago. They couldn't have been done by now, so why would they leave? Hoyt pushed himself up off the bed Jason was letting him sleep on and walked down the hall to Jason's room. He lingered outside of Jason's room lamely; he didn't want to peer into his room in case Jason didn't have any clothes on. "Hey, Jason? You okay, man?"

"What?" Jason asked from inside his room. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said in a small voice. "Uh, I'll be right out if you wanna wait for me in the living room or something."

"Oh, uh, sure thing," Hoyt said awkwardly with a nod. He shuffled toward Jason's living room and sat down on his leather couch. He rubbed his hands across the smoothness of the leather like a child would. He had never sat on one of these before, and he immediately decided that when he got a place of his own, he'd get a couch just like Jason's.

He heard Jason's heavy footsteps emerge from the hallway and come into the living room. "Hey man."

"Hey," Hoyt said, scooting over to the edge of Jason's couch so he could sit next to him. They sat in silence for several minutes until Hoyt finally decided to ask, "So, why'd those ladies leave so early?"

Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. "Well, it's just... whenever I looked at them, I just saw these horrible things, and I couldn't get it up."

Hoyt's face was blank until he processed what Jason had said, then nodded understandingly. He figured hell would freeze over before Jason would turn down a girl for anything. "What'd you see?"

Jason shifted uncomfortably. Hoyt was his best friend, and he figured as long as he didn't give Hoyt too many details, then he could at least give Hoyt some idea what was going on inside his head. "I just kinda saw these bullet holes in their foreheads, you know? I mean, after Eggs went and got shot by Andy in the head," he explained, quickly glazing over what happened to Eggs. "I just can't stop thinking about bullet holes in people's heads."

"Oh, I see. I'm glad I wasn't around to see that. I probably would have had nightmares or something," Hoyt confessed.

Jason sighed in relief. He was glad that Hoyt didn't pick up on anything he said. "So, you talked to Jessica earlier tonight?"

"I did," Hoyt admitted, his stomach clenching at the mere mention of her name. He prayed that he wouldn't cry again. Not in front of Jason. Hoyt knew that Jason probably wouldn't hesitate to laugh at him.

"What did she say?"

"Well, not much. She kinda hung up on me when I was explaining to her how I got a haircut..."

Jason cocked an eyebrow and patted Hoyt on the shoulder. "Maybe she's playin' hard to get, you know?" When Hoyt didn't respond, Jason went on. "Well, some girls I've been with tried to pretend that they didn't want my sex-abilities, but they were just jokin' around and bein' a tease."

Hoyt considered this for a second. "Uh, no. I don't think that's what she's doin', Jason," he said, although he did actually wish that was the case with Jessica.

"Oh. Well, that sucks, man."

He nodded. It did suck. He missed his sweet vampire.

Hoyt wondered if it was the nausea in his gut or the loneliness in his heart that caused him to place a hand on Jason Stackhouse's upper thigh. His breathing was quick and he wasn't really sure what he was doing. "Maybe we can get rid of our pain together."

He wanted to push Hoyt away, tell him that this wasn't right, that when that woman asked if they were gay together he meant it when he said no. But he couldn't, because he didn't see a bullet hole in his forehead and he felt that his own pants were tight.

Besides, Jason Stackhouse never turned down anyone if he could help it.

Jason doesn't kiss Hoyt. He felt like it'd be crossing some line, or that it would mean he was gay if he had. What Jason did do was rip open Hoyt's shirt; his buttons bounced of Jason's living room floor making small pinging sounds. Hoyt's body was much larger than his, but Jason was more muscular. Jason quickly ran his calloused palms down Hoyt's chest until he got to his jeans. He was going to undo Hoyt's jeans for him, but paused and scratched his head. "Uh, maybe you better do this part, and I'll do mine, you know?"

"Oh, sure. I can do that," Hoyt told him simply, moving his hands quickly to the front of his jeans to undo them. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Jason pull his shirt over his head, revealing his impressive chest. His skin was tanned, smooth, and slightly sweaty. His strong arms reached for his jeans and he pulled them down to his knees swiftly.

Jason closed the space between them and settled his hard cock against Hoyt's.

A rough sound escaped from Hoyt's mouth and he lifted his hips up to rub his length against Jason's heated skin. "Oh, you feel nice," Hoyt mustered. His eyes were closed and his back arched.

"Hoyt, shut up, man."

"Oh, okay."

Jason lifts up his weight and thrusts against Hoyt. He moves against his body like he would when he is inside a woman. Hoyt moves too, and the friction makes Jason feel lightheaded. Hoyt is grunting beneath him, but Jason doesn't care because right now, he is old Jason with his dick on.

He moves faster against Hoyt until he finally comes hard and hot in between them. He feels Hoyt's body quiver under him. He's got a dazed look in his eyes and Jason feels Hoyt's cock pulse against his when he releases.

Their heavy breathing is all either of them can hear. Jason rolls off Hoyt's body and searches around for his shirt; he cannot remember where he tossed it. When he finally finds it hanging lamely on his television set, he gets up and staggers over to grab his shirt and pulls it on over his head.

Jason turned around and his eyes met Hoyt's. He isn't sure what Hoyt's thinking right now, and honestly, he's not too sure what to think himself. "Uh, maybe it'd be best if we didn't tell no one about this."

Hoyt snorted and did up his pants. "Don't worry, I wasn't plannin' on it." Had word gotten out of him being with Jason Stackhouse, he was pretty sure that his momma would force him to move back in with her.

"Well, I hope you get your girl back," Jason said with a stiff nod. "Oh, and welcome to my place, man. You can stay as long as you need to."

-_fin_.


End file.
